Serendipity
by Mrspabbo
Summary: It's hurts to say goodbye to a person you love,knowing that life won't be the same without him—I miss you a lot kim jongin/Kaisoo Here!
1. Chapter 1

-SERENDIPITY—

Summary : It's hurts to say goodbye to a person you love,knowing that life won't be the same without him—I miss you a lot kim jongin

Rated : T

Pairing : Kaisoo

Cast :Kim Jongin,Do kyungsoo,and Other

.

.

Warning It's YAOI

.

"selamat datang di Kapal US Marine"

"tugas pertama kita adalah berjaga di garis depan eugh tepatnya di utara"

"aku pasukan dari batalion 3,namaku Kim jongin salam kenal kapten"

.

"Peringatan! Ada 2 buah kapal Milik Soviet yang mendekat kuharap kalian bersiap dan lakukanlah tugas kalian dengan baik"

"pengalaman hanyalah masalah waktu,sudahlah tidak usah cemas aku yakin kita semua akan baik-baik saja sekarang lakukanlah tugasmu sebagai seorang kapten"

"terimakasih,aku senang kau menjadi anak buahku"

.

"wah kapten kau hebat,aku saja tidak terpikirkan akan memakai senjata itu"

"kau sangat hebat kapten"

.

"aku tidak bisa berada jauh darimu kyungsoo,aku mencintaimu"

"bodoh,aku juga mencintaimu tapi sudah jelas bukan bahwa peraturan di kapal ini melarang kita untuk berpacaran"

"peraturan ada untuk dilarang,kapten"

.

"tidak terasa sudah 5 bulan kita disini,mencintai satu sama lain aku tidak akan pernah melupakan tentang kapal ini karena dikapal ini aku bertemu denganmu"

.

"Kai kumohon keadaan sudah sangat mendesak tekan tombol ini saja dan segera arahkan dimana lokasimu berada dan satu lagi..aku mencintaimu"

"kai..kumohon..jawab aku"

"dimana posisi Jongin saat ini,luhan?"

.

"bodoh,kau sungguh bodoh bagaimana jika kau sampai mati.."

.

"aku senang sekali kita mendapat jatah liburan selama sebulan"

"kyungsoo,mari kita berkencan"

.

"aku ingin seperti ini saja,jika aku bisa aku akan menghentikan waktu"

"berjanjilah padaku kai kau akan tetap berada disisiku"

"janji"

.

"Darurat! Siaga 1 pasukan angkatan laut US Marine segera bersiap kalian akan berjaga di perbatasan"

"dengar kyungsoo! Apapun yang terjadi kau tidak boleh lengah walaupun kau seorang kapten di kapal ini tapi jika keadaannya semakin mendesak kau..selamatkanlah dirimu..dan aku mencintaimu"

"kai..jangan berkata seperti itu seolah kau akan.."

"suuut,sudah kita harus segera bersiap"

.

"bagaimana ini,setengah kapal kita sudah terbakar"

"tidak ada cara lain,Luhan,Baekhyun,dan yang lainnya ambil senjata kalian"

.

Kyungsoo masih dengan senapan panjang ditangan kirinya dengan fokus menembaki satu persatu pasukan musuh yang menyerang namun saat dia mendengar suara kai di telinganya tepatnya melalui handsfree dia kembali tidak fokus.

"hey kyungsoo"

"ada apa kai,tidak tahukah kau bahwa aku sedang menembaki musuh?!"

"ah maaf aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu"

"mwoyaa?! Kau sedang menerbangkan pesawat dan terlebih lagi kau juga sedang menembaki musuh kan?!"

"kyungsoo dengar! aku pernah berkata kepadamu bukan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kapal ini,7 bulan yang lalu..aku merupakan anggota pasukan baru di kapal ini dan kau,kapten dari awal kita bertemu aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pesonamu..hari berlalu dan selalu kita lewati bersama"

"kapal ini juga yang menjadi saksi akan kekuatan cinta kita berdua..dan walaupun kapal ini hancur namun kenangan yang telah diberikan tidak mungkin menghilang.."

"kai..kau.."

"dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku dulu,aku pernah berjanji padamu akan mengajarkanmu menerbangkan pesawat..maafkan aku ugghh..sial"

"kai…demi tuhan kau kenapa.."

"kyungsoo..dengarkan aku aku akan selalu berada disampingmu dan uggh aku mencintaimu maaf aku tidak bisa selamanya berada disisimu..dan maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku.."

Kyaa~ Cerita baru here! My first kaisoo fanfic.

Ini baru triler nya aja,kalau banyak yang suka aku lanjutin kkk

Review please:3


	2. Chapter 2

-SERENDIPITY—

Summary : It's hurts to say goodbye to a person you love,knowing that life won't be the same without him—I miss you a lot kim jongin

Cast : Do Kyungsoo,Kim Jongin,and Other

Rating : T

Genre : Romance,Angst,Sad

.

.

.

Warning it's YAOI

.

Keamanan itulah yang menjadi prioritas di semua Negara saat ini,tak bisa dipungkiri lagi dari tahun ke tahun peperangan semakin sering terjadi bahkan sempat terjadi peperangan antara beberapa negera hanya karena masalah yang sepele maka dari itu berbagai Negara berlomba untuk memperketat sistem keamanan dengan cara merekrut anggota-anggota militer baru.

Do kyungsoo seorang kapten kapal lulusan dari sekolah angkatan laut amerika serikat , memang badannya tergolong ke katergori mungil namun jangan kaget jika ia bisa memegang senjata dengan hanya memakai satu tangan saja.

"kapal baru masih wangi dan kuharap kita bisa bekerjasama nantinya"

Kyungsoo memang baru saja lulus namun dia sudah mempunyai bakat untuk menjadi seorang kapten sejak dia masih muda maka dari itu ayahnya yang seorang mantan Nahkota kapal menyekolahkannya di sekolah paling bergengsi itu.

"hari ini acara persemian kapal baru dan pengenalan anak buah kapal, kapten"

Byun Baekhyun seorang Second mate dia sudah berteman dengan kyungsoo dari kecil dan untungnya mereka berdua mempunyai bakat yang sama.

"baiklah,kita sebaiknya tidak perlu membuang waktu kau tau belakangan ini peperangan semakin menggila saja"

"aku mengerti dan apa benar tugas pertama kita adalah berjaga di garis depan eugh tepatnya di utara?"

"benar"

Acara peresmian kapal baru berjalan dengan lancar,kapal dengan warna abu-abu itu tampak sangat kokoh dengan balutan besi dan baja, terdapat tulisan U.S MARINE disamping kanan kapal tempur itu tidak lupa juga senjata-senjata seperti meriam berjejer rapi di kanan dan kiri kapal.

Saat ini matahari baru saja menenggelamkan dirinya memberikan warna jingga di langit sana,Kyungsoo baru saja selesai dengan Tour singkatnya mengelilingi kapal dan berhenti tepat di dek paling atas sembari menikmati angin sejuk di lautan lepas.

"aku pasukan dari batalion 3,namaku Kim jongin salam kenal kapten"

Kim Jongin seorang anggota militer angkatan udara yang diberi tugas untuk menjadi pilot pesawat tempur di kapal ini baru saja pulang menyelesaikan misinya dan langsung mendapat misi baru namun untungnya dia tidak akan pernah lelah dalam menjalankannya.

"salam kenal,kau pilot?"

"Ne,dan kau kapten kapal ini?"

"tentu,kau tau dari dulu aku ingin sekali menerbangkan pesawat"

"kalau begitu aku akan mengajarkannya nanti,ngomong-ngomong kapten aku harus memanggilmu apa?kau punya nama panggilan kan?"

"benarkah?haha terimakasih panggil aku kyungsoo saja"

"benar kapten kyungsoo kau bisa pegang janjiku ini"

"tidak usah pakai embel-embel kapten kita sedang dalam waktu bersantai sekarang"

"baiklah"

Mereka berdua pun kembali terdiam sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki yang makin lama makin mendekat.

"kapten,bisakah kau ke dek utama?"

"ah tentu saja,sampai jumpa jongin"

Hari ini tepat sudah dua hari kapal yang bernama Marine berlayar dan sepertinya tidak ada masalah yang berarti,Kyungsoo sang kapten kapal saat ini tengah menyantap makan siangnya didapur kapal dengan tenang,sesekali matanya melirik keluar melihat birunya lautan yang seperti tidak berujung itu.

"maaf mengganggumu kapten,tapi kau di panggil oleh baekhyun"

"terimakasih dan makananmu enak"

Kyungsoo langsung melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju ruangan dek utama disanalah dia bekerja menjadi seorang kapten atau nahkoda itu hanya terdiri dari berbagai macam peralatan elektronik dan sebuah kemudi tak lupa navigasi raksasa super canggih yang terletak tak jauh dari kemudi.

"ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"ada yang aneh kau tau,lihatlah ini"

Jemari baekhyun dengan cepat menunjuk kearah layar tipis di samping kemudi di layar itu terdapat sebuah gambar berwarna merah yang terus berkedap-kedip menandakan bahwa ada kapal selain kapal ini tentunya.

"sepertinya mereka mengarah kesini"

"Luhan,bisakah kau perjelas benda apa itu?"

"Ya kapten"

Luhan dengan serius mengetik sesuatu dilayar komputernya dan gerakan super cepat yang dia lakukan matanya terus saja bergerak kesana-kemari dengan sekali tekan munculah gambar di televisi yang terletak di atas kepala mereka bertiga.

"ya tuhan,itu bukannya kapal dari angaktan laut soviet?"

Kyungsoo dengan sigap memencet tombol merah dan langsung mendekatkan mulutnya ke Mic yang memang sudah disediakan unutknya tak lama suaranya pun terdengar di seluluh bagian kapal ini.

"Peringatan! Ada 2 buah kapal Milik Soviet yang mendekat kuharap kalian bersiap dan lakukanlah tugas kalian dengan baik"

Dengan berakhirnya perkataan kyungsoo tadi bunyi sirine menggema dan lampu merah di setiap atas pintu menyala-nyala menggambarkan bahwa memang sekarang sedang dalam keadaan darurat.

"baekhyun,di mana posisi kapal itu?"

"arah jam 2 lebih 15 derajat kapten"

"Luhan,berapa kecepatan kapal itu?"

"setiap 3menit sekali kapal itu menambah kecepatan 2 knot kapten"

Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan utama tersebut,saat sampai dihalaman depan kapal sudah banyak pasukan yang bersiaga disana dengan persenjataan yang lengkap tentunya.

"kapten,apakah kita akan melakukan serangan udara juga?"

Ternyata dia adalah kim Jongin

"Ya,sebaiknya kau bersiap"

"tunggu,bukankah kita tidak tau tujuan kapal itu?siapa tau mereka hanya ingin mengadakan rapat atau semacamnya?"

" tidak pernah membaca sejarah-sejarah Negara kita?Soviet itu musuh terbesar Korea Selatan dan untuk apa mereka membuang-buang waktu jikalau ingin mengadakan rapat bisa kan mereka menaiki pesawat jet dengan kecepatan yang super tinggi itu dibanding dengan menaiki kapal?"

"Ah maaf,aku memang tidak suka sejarah"

Jongin pun langsung bersiap mengenakan berbagai macam peralatan yang dia perlukan dan langsung berlari kecil menuju hanggar pesawat .

Saat kyungsoo kembali ke dek utama luhan langsung memberi laporan

'kapal itu berhenti di 95km kapten"

"mwo?kenapa dia berhenti?"

"Baekhyun bisakah kau gunakan teropong?"

"tentu"

"tidak ada apa-apa kapten hanya ada laut saja"

"kapten,sepertinya kapal itu baru saja menyelam"

"jinja?"

"Ne"

"coba kau periksa melalui radar baekhyun"

"Ya kapten!"

"bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo dengan seksama memperhatikan radar yang terus berputar saat garis hitam itu mengarah ke utara radar tersebut berbunyi beep dan langsung menampilkan 2 buah tanda berwarna merah.

"mereka menyelam?"

"sepertinya"

"luhan hubungkan aku dengan kepala bagian senjata sekarang"

Kyungsoo segera memakai Handsfree ke telinganya.

"Kepala senjata disini"

"aku memintamu untuk segera mengaktifkan beberapa torpedo"

"Segera,kapten"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa tenang sekarang walaupun saat di sekolah dia diajarkan agar selalu bersikap tenang namun dia sepertinya tidak bisa , dia takut pasalnya kapal ini masih baru dan sebuah kehormatan bagi kyungsoo untuk menjadi kaptennya namun baru beberapa hari sudah ada kapal yang ingin mengerang frustasi.

"tidak usah cemas begitu kapten"

Kyungsoo menoleh,mendapati Jongin disebelahnya badan tinggi tegapnya itu menatap kyungsoo dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

"tapi,kau tau kan jongin kalau aku..aku belum mempunyai banyak pengalaman.."

"pengalaman hanyalah masalah waktu,sudahlah tidak usah cemas aku yakin kita semua akan baik-baik saja sekarang lakukanlah tugasmu sebagai seorang kapten"

"terimakasih,aku senang kau menjadi anak buahku dan sepertinya kita tak memerlukan serangan udara"

"aku tau"

Jongin kembali berjalan disekitar dek utama-tempat kerja kyungsoo tentunya.

"baekhyun bagaimana keadaan kapal itu?"

Belum sempat baekhyun menjawab suara ledakan sudah terdengar.

Jongin yang tersadar akan adanya serangan langsung berlarian keluar dan dengan asal mengambil sebuah senjata di samping pintu keluar tersebut.

"sepertinya kita diserang melalui udara kapten"

"arrrghh"

kyungsoo kembali mengerang frustasi nafasnya tidak beraturan peluh terus saja meluncur dengan bebas di mukanya.

"baekhyun bisakah kau aktifkan senjata itu?"

"maksudmu laser?"

"Ya,cepat laksanakan kupikir kita tidak mempunyai banyak waktu sekarang"

Dengan segera baekhyun menekan tombol hijau di dekatnya dan taklama kemudian di atas mereka munculah senjata rahasia angkatan laut Korea selatan walaupun Senjata ini di buat di super canggih ini berwarna putih dengan moncong besar seperti kubah raksaksa dan dalam hitungan detik senjata itu telah tampak.

Secara otomatis senjata itu menembaki pesawat yang berterbangan di atas mereka karena senjata itu sudah dilengkapi dengan sensor yang sangat sensitive sehingga bisa mendeteksi mana pesawat musuhnya.

Tak lama satu persatu kapal itupun jatuh ke laut hanya menyisakan gumpalan asap hitam yang semakin tinggi dilangit hanya bisa membuang nafasnya secara teratur

"syukurlah kita tidak terlambat"

"wah kapten kau hebat,aku saja tidak terpikirkan akan memakai senjata itu"

"sama sepertiku,kau hebat sekali kapten kyungsoo"

"itu tidak seberapa,kalian juga sudah bekerja keras dan ingat jangan senang dulu ini masih awal"

Sesaat setelah kyungsoo menembakkan musuhnya dengan senjata laser itu bantuan pun berdatangan. Kyungsoo bersyukur bahwa hanya kapalnya saja yang mengalami kerusakan dan untungnya anggota pasukannya baik-baik saja.

KYUNGSOO POV

Sekitar 10 menit setelah kejadian itu berlangsung,aku langsung memancarkan sinyal untuk meminta bantuan untunglah tidak ada yang terluka.

"kau mau?"

Aku merasakan ada sebuah benda dingin yang menempel di pipiku dan setelahnya aku melihat dia,Kim jongin seorang pilot yang ditugaskan dikapalku dia sangat tampan dengan tinggi badan yang proposional dan senyumnya yang menawan,tunggu kenapa aku jadi mendeskripsikan dirinya.

"tentu"

Kami berdua sedang menikmati semilir angin di pinggir dermaga kapal ini,karena kapalku mengalami kerusakan yang parah dan tentunya harus diperbaiki pernah terpikirkan olehku untuk menjadi dekat dengan Jongin,namun sepertinya saat ini adalah pengecualian.

"hey,kau melamun?"

"aniyo"

"kyungoo.."

Aku kembali memfokuskan diriku padanya,menatap mata hitam itu matanya tampak bercahaya mana mungkin bercahaya sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berimajinasi.

"ada apa?"

"aku tidak bisa berada jauh darimu kyungsoo,aku mencintaimu"

Tunggu,apa dia bilang? Dia mencintaiku apakah tidak terlalu cepat untuk mengatakannya jujur saja akupun juga merasakan hal yang sama tapi sungguh aku baru saja mengenalnya.

"mungkin kau kaget,namun sungguh aku mencintaimu.."

"tapi..kau dan aku bahkan belum mengenal satu sama lain..selama ini hubungan kita hanya sebatas rekan saja"

"aku tau"

"bodoh,aku juga mencintaimu tapi sudah jelas bukan bahwa peraturan di kapal ini melarang kita untuk berpacaran"

"dan juga..aku belum terlalu mengenalmu jongin"

"peraturan ada untuk dilarang,kapten dan panggil aku kai saja"

"kau tidak taat sekali"

"haha jadi..kita resmi berpacaran?"

Aku masih saja menatapnya,wajahnya sangat tegas ada bekas luka di dahi kirinya,tunggu aku baru menyadarinya.

"i—iya dan bolehkah aku mengenalmu lebih dalam..kai?"

"haha tentu,dan hey kau tidak usah nervous begitu"

Sunset adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah,sejak dulu aku selalu pergi ke pantai hanya untuk menyaksikan matahari tenggelam namun bedanya kali ini aku ditemani oleh kai,aku kembali memperhatikannya sepertinya hobi baruku ini sangatlah sepertinya masih tidak menyadari kalau aku sedari tadi bahkan dari samping saja wajahnya itu terlihat sangat tampan.

"kai..ini sudah malam kita harus kembali ke base camp"

"ayo"

Dia tidak pernah melepaskan tanganku,genggaman tangan ini sangatlah nyaman walaupun telapak tangannya sedikit tak pernah hilang di bibirku entahlah namun aku sangat bahagia sekarang.

Keesokan harinya aku terbangun karena mendengar suara sirine yang tertempel di depan pintu nyawaku belum terkumpul sepenuhnya aku hanya duduk dipinggiran ranjang dan barulah saat kai masuk ke kamarku,aku baru menyadarinya dermaga ini diserang.

"kyungsoo,cepat pakai bajumu dan ambil senjata"

"baiklah"

Dengan sangat terburu-buru aku menyambar seragam kebanggaanku yang berwarna putih ini walaupun aku memakainya lama akupun mengambil senjata yang ditempel di dinding ini dan segera berlari keluar, saat sampai di halaman mataku membulat sungguh apakah aku sudah terlambat?

"kapten..hosh hosh"

"sebenarnya ada apa luhan?"

**Duuar**

Bunyi ledakan,aku segera menarik luhan menjauh dari lokasi ini untung saja ledakkan itu hanya menghancurkan pohon.

"sepertinya soviet ingin membalas dendam,tapi untungnya hanya tersisa satu kapal"

"kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?!"

"maaf,tapi sepertinya kau tampak kelelalahan jadi…"

"sudahlah ayo kita selesaikan ini"

Aku pun berlari ke arah dermaga,aku melihat kobaran api dimana-mana dan sepertinya kapal-kapal ini tidak bisa diselamatkan berhenti di sebuah pohon besar , bersembunyi dan saat waktunya tapat aku menembakki pasukan soviet itu.

**Door Door Door**

Satu dua dan tiga sial aku meleset tapi tidak apa-apa dua orang terlah masih mengarahkan senapanku ini ke depan memfokuskan untuk menembaknya tepat saat aku menyadari bahwa orang itu ingin menembakku.

**Door**

Orang itu sudah mati,kutolehkan kepalaku dan aku melihat jongin disana bersembunyi dibalik tembok pembatas sambil mengucap kata yang aku yakini berbunyi pun hanya tersenyum padanya dan mengatakan terimakasih.

Setelah kejadian yang tak terduga itu,pemerintah berniat untuk memindahkan dermaga kapal ke laut pasifik,aku sih tidak masalah walaupun banyak anggota pasukanku yang mengeluh asalkan kai berada disini bersamaku aku tidak akan untungnya kapal pertamaku tidak terkena tembakan dan kerusakannya hanya di akibatkan oleh seranngan soviet yang lalu bukan yang sekarang.

"kyungsoo.."

Kulihat kai melambai dari kejauhan aku membalas lambaian tangannya dan dia berlarian kecil menuju kearahku.

"kau sedang apa?"

"hanya menikmati udara yang sejuk ini"

"bagaimana kalau menikmati wajahku yang tampan saja?"

"hei,kau terlalu narsis"

"itu fakta looh,dan kau tau selama kapal kita diperbaiki kita mendapat libur satu bulan"

"haha baiklah memang fakta, aku senang sekali kita mendapat jatah liburan selama sebulan"

"kyungoo..mari kita berkencan!"

**Finally,selesai juga._. **

**Hehe gak tau kenapa aku jadi seneng kaisoo akhir-akhir ini huuh tapi hunhan tetep number one:D*abaikan***

**Bdw,thanks yang udah mau review trilernya*bow***

**RnR please?**


End file.
